Sickly Symptoms
by ArelDarke
Summary: They say when you're sick, you turned to someone you're not. Or some say, when you're sick, you became the very person you're trying to hide. Still others say you become just being pain old annoying. But Russia has a surprise. He wasn't ready to take the burden of taking care a sickly Asian, let alone what he thought he knew was a lie. I can't think of a good title RussiaXFChina


**I don't own hetalia!**

**Special thanks to invisiblemanda for being an awesome editor for this**

**A/N: If I offended someone, I'm apologizing in advance and please don't take it to seriously, I tried making this fic in pure fun and facts. So what mostly would be said here are either true (will be clarify below) or fiction (like the personification of countries) Other than that, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Summary:** They say when you're sick, you turned to someone you're not. Or some say, when you're sick, you became the very person you're trying to hide. Still others say you become just being pain old annoying. But Russia has a surprise. He wasn't ready to take the burden of taking care a sickly Asian, let alone what he thought he knew was a lie.

* * *

_September 2,1945_

"It's official! Japan has finally surrendered! The war is over!" England shouted in enthusiasm to the Allied occupants in the room. Cheers echoed throughout the building as America's telegram from the Pacific confirmed the end of the secind world war.

"_Dieu merci_!" France sighed.

"Thank goodness." Said a very quite Canada, though nobody noticed as everyone was too busy jumping for joy. Six years. Six years and one day did the war last, taking a lot of life that wasn't supposed to be lost.

During all of the noise and racket, one tall individual smiled happily in a corner, but his violet eyes were searching for someone. Someone who that had been important to him since the beginning of this bloody war.

"This calls for a celebration!" Russia turned to the happy countries just as France, who had somehow grabbed a bottle of wine from nowhere, was throwing all the liquid at the Brit The Brit, however, was angry at the Frenchman for ruining his uniform. _Though_, Russia thought_, he might not need it anymore after today._

Silently, he left the Allies to celebrate while he searched for the small bossy Asian that had turned his life upside down.

In every corridor he turned down, there was an ear piercing shout of joy. He would also celebrating with them but somehow he couldn't stomach the idea of celebrating when one of his friend,was missing. Really, due to being one of the biggest and most intimidating countries out there, he didn't have that much friends.

"Come on dude and drink with us. You of all the people should be celebrating the end of the war!" Shouted a soldier. From what Russia could tell from his uniform, it's one of America's men. He just nodded in response before exiting the building.

^J^

China groaned in annoyance, as people in her country cheered.

"Don't they know that the war isn't over!? "She groaned as her own voice. Her head was pounding like its about to explode, and her joints were so sore she could hardly move from her bed. That's the reason why she didn't go to the meeting. She knew that today was the day Japan will sign his surrender ,but her body had suddenly felt heavy this morning.

"R-Russia~" China hugged her kitty plush into a tight hug as another wave of headache hit her. She wouldn't lie to herself. Ever since this morning, she kept on moaning that big baby's name. She didn't know when it started, but she might have fallen for him ever since he helps her in 1937. He might have another motive to that pact, but they formed a very nice friendship with in the years.

"But he thinks I'm a guy." China sighed and rolled to her side as tears were forming on her honey-brown eyes. She knew that lying about her gender would come back to bite her. She frowned some more as she remembers Mongolia invading China in the late 13th century. Those Mongols warriors took a lot of their women and ravished them. Her last Han emperor, fearing for his female country, 'advised' China to dress and act as a male. She, of course, refused at first saying that her people were suffering so should she. But he made a firm statement that China will never bow down to the barbaric Mongols.

With a heavy heart, she disguised herself as a man and bend to the will of Mongolia until 1368, were she was finally free of his rule. She should revealed to the new generation that she was actually a female, but she actually like being a male. People actually listened to her and she got more respect from her generals than she did before. So she dismissed the idea of being female once more.

China now wished she didn't have so much pride back then. Now, she has to suffer for not being able to confront her feelings to the large nation in the north.

A knock on the door had China's honey-brown eyes snap open in shock. _Someone's at the door?!_ Her mind panicked. She hadn't wore her chest bandage due to being too sick to get up and do her morning rituals. Another knock and she cowered more into her warm blanket. Maybe if she didn't make a sound, they'll just leave. China assured herself as she breath in deeply and tried to ignore the increasing volume of the knocking.

She was about to just get up and shout at the person for being too noisy when the knocking stopped. With heavy eyelids, China turned to listen and just found a bird chirping. She sighed in relief and tried to return to sleep.

She continued to hug her kitty plush and groaned when another wave of pain spread through her system. Her throat felt so dry that her cough was like sand paper rubbing itself. She removed her silk blanket and, with a hand on the wall to steady herself, moved at a slow pace like an old lady with arthritis to her well-furnished kitchen.

She picked up her pot and filled it with water to boil when suddenly a very large but warm hand landed on her shoulder. China gasped in surprise and dropped the clay pot holding the water onto the stone floor, causing it to smash into pieces.  
"Aiya!" She looked at the mess on the floor and turned around to glare at the person behind her.

If she wasn't so sick, she might've already smacked that smile off that Russian's face.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting, Yao?" China glared back before a strain of cough attacked her dry throat once again. Russia's happy face vanished as he saw the Chinese man coughing hysterically, his usual pale face turned bright red in desperation for air, or was it anger? He tried patting his back but only caused the man to lose balance and may have landed on the broken clay pot pieces if Russia hadn't caught him.

The moment Russia felt China's skin under his gloves, his violet eyes widened in fear.

"You're sick, da?" China roiled her eyes at the obvious statement. She might've remarked back, but somehow his warm body was very comforting. She adjusted herself in his arms and leaned her head against his broad chest, breathing in his husky scent, which was a mix of vodka and gunpowder. That didn't help her headache, but there was something else that made her wanted to snuggle closer to the big bear.

Russia, however, was wide-eyed in surprise as the small Chinese man snuggled closer to him.

"C-China?" China snapped out of her haze and recoiled back from the comforting hug. Her blush was covered by her warm face and she turned to a door behind the sink.

"_Dui bu qi_. Sorry," she said as she grabbed a broom. Russia grabbed the broom from her hands and pushed her down the hall to her room. He had been here often enough to know which room was which.

"Nyet, you're sick, you should rest." China moaned but didn't stop him from placing her in her bed. Her loose robe suddenly felt a little cold from the drying sweat she acquired and Russia noticed this.

"Here, let me help you." He removed the string binding the robe to together.

China's mind came back from the sky when she felt someone pulling at her red robe. She shrieked at Russia and involuntarily slapped his face. The sudden movement caused them both to freeze. Russia blinked first before touching his burning cheek. For a sick man, he sure knew how to injure someone. Russia smiled at the shy Asian but let him be.

"Right, you like your privacy." Russia stood up and was about to leave the room when China grabbed the hem of his overcoat.

"W-wait. Please stay." Russia turned back to see that China wasn't looking at him. With a shrug, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He assured him and China nodded and returned to her place under the covers. Before going back into the deep slumber, Russia asked another question which prevented her from doing so.

"So, aren't you going to change? Your robe must be uncomfortable by now."

"I'm fine," came the weak answer. Russia let it go and just listened to China's uneven breathing. He studied the Asian man carefully now. He really was sick, by the look of his dark eye bags and unkempt hair as well as the rosy cheeks on his usually calm face.

_Has his hair always been that long? Russia observed in wonder. China's dark brown hair wasn't tied like it usually was and was spread out behind him on the white pillow. He might be able to pass as a female if he added some blush on his face, he thought._

". . .sia." Russia snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at the slightly opened eyes of China.

"_Da?_" China reached her hand out from under the covers and Russia raised a pale brow at it. It seemed like China wanted to hold hands, but Russia knew China probably meant something else.

"R-Russia~" He got up from under the covers and went to hug him from the side. Russia blushed at the warm breath tickling his neck. China chuckled a little at the cute expression and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Russia~" She said again in a much sweeter voice. Russia swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gave a coarse answer.

"_D-da_?" China smiled and moved closer to his body. She was practically sitting on his lap now, her legs were showing as her robe was still loose from earlier.

"Hug me, Russia~"

Russia's blush grew wider. _How can this be? Is China gay? Or was he confusing him as one of the concubines he so proud of?_

"Russia?" Nope, definitely not confusing him with a concubine, Russia thought and he tried pushing him off.

"No!" China wined as she felt Russia pulling her arms away from his neck.

"Listen, China." Russia tried reasoning, and was given an upset expression. He sighed but still continued his explanation.

"You know I'm a man right?" China smiled and gripped her arms tighter around his neck. She chuckled some more and nudged his neck, successfully unravelling his infamous scarf. Russia gasped in surprise and held tight on the small man's waist. He might be intimidating to everyone else, but he still can't sleep with a sick guy, let alone take advantage of his only friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he suddenly felt the need to do it. Damn it, there are a lot of women out there that are waiting for them.

"China!" Russia stood up immediately when he felt a soft kiss on his neck. China fell to her bottom and gave a disapproving sound as the sudden movement had blurred her vision.

"Are you alri—" Russia stopped suddenly and stared at the pained country in front of him. The sudden fall had loosened the robe's belt and the left sleeve had slipped down her thin shoulder, reveiling her chest. It's small, yes, but no normal man would have that.

Suddenly, all of Russia's blood went south and he went to China to cover her bosom from him. He-she is in trouble now.

"I can explain!" China cried when she noticed that Russia had covered her chest to preserve her modesty. Her heart leapt some at his gentleness to her. Russia's eyes suddenly darkened and China, even though she was sick, could still feel the angry aura coming from him.

"_Da_, please do." Russia stared at her intently and she sighed. She was afraid of this, afraid that Russia, or anyone else, after finding out that she had been lying to them would lead to hatred for her.

"I was, no, I am a girl by birth." If Russia had any reaction whatsoever from that evident proclamation, he didn't give any sign to China, so she continued.

"You were still young back then, but when the Mongols invaded China, I had no choice but to conceal my gender to protect myself." Russia crossed his arms but still kept quiet.

"I know I have been lying and deceiving you all, but this doesn't mean anything."

"Really now?" Russia's cold tone caused China to wince.

"Yes, it doesn't. What's my gender had to do with you?" She didn't mean to shout, but her voice had raised from being cornered by the hurt look Russia was giving her.

"That explains why you can't fight off Japan by yourself." That hit a sore bruise and Russia knew it. China's guilt was suddenly replaced by anger for him damaging her pride.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" China stood up from the floor and glared equal daggers at the much taller man.

"_Nyet,_ I'm saying that it would make more sense as to why you need help from Ja-"

"I'm not weak!" China shouted with the last of her energy and wobbled, loosing balance again as her vision became consumed by darkness.

Russia caught her once again and sighed at the warm body.

"Your fever has gone up." He placed her on the bed and found that she had a tight grip on his shoulder which prevented him from going anywhere.

With no other options, he lied down with her and rubbed his gloved hand on his head. He was angry, yes, for being deceived. He is Russia! No one should ever lie to him and live. A small sigh from his side had him turn to the sleeping man- or, woman- and away from his thoughts.

A relief was growing inside of him. If China was a woman, then he can have her as more than just a friend. A smile grew across his childish face and he brushed some of China's hair away from her warm face.

* * *

China woke with a jolt of surprise. Her eyes weren't that heavy, nor were her joints, but she was still a little tired. She pushed her covers away and as soon as she sat up, a small, folded towel fell from her forehead. She took it and wore a puzzled look on her face as she couldn't remember placing one on her head.

Another metal clacking like the one that had woken her up caused her to get up and move to the source of the sound.

She walked slowly but more steadily to the kitchen, were she could hear murmurs of Russian. She had been friends with Russia for quite a while and could understand a few words, but all she could interpret was 'Where is . . . Is that . . . Rat. . . China. . . Sick. . ." Maybe her Russian needs a little more improvement because that didn't make any sense.

She was prepared for the sight of the carnage of her kitchen, but only found a few unwashed plates and a wok in the sink. Russia was nowhere to be found, but the murmurs could still be heard.

"Russia?" The murmuring stopped. China's voice was course from the coughing and she really wanted some tea to soothe it. Russia suddenly stood up to his full height from behind a counter.

"China! Are you feeling better?" Russia's voice was filled only with concern. China suddenly remembered what had happened earlier today and blood ran into her pale face once again. She gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth from the violent shaking. Russia could tell that she had somewhat forgotten the incident earlier.

He placed a pot on the counter and went over to the shivering Asian.

"I forgive you China." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"B-but, how? Why?" Russia just smiled sadly and let her sit on one of her wooden chairs.

"I read your history." China blinked in confusion and Russia pointed his finger to the pile of books on the living room.

"You understand Mandarin?" That shocked China more than his sudden forgiveness. Russia just smiled at her.

"I have been interested in China for quite some time now." China raised her brows.

"Is that why you wanted to build those railroads from your border to mine? And I thought that you only wanted to help stop Japan." China gasped, but it was surely fake as her eyes told otherwise.

"That too."

"Russia!" she smacked his hand and they both laughed, and the remaining tension from earlier lifted.

There was a pregnant silence that followed and Russia took this time to observe the Asian once again. She had a small blush on her face but it could be that she wasn't fully healthy yet, and she somehow looked more feminine to him than before. China's eyes went to meet his and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" China inquired.

"For all those females who took their life after the Mongols took them by force." There was a saddened aura that came from China after that was said.

"I could have been one of them if I didn't follow my emperor's command." Russia patted her hand in comfort. He wasn't good at this kind of thing and he felt sorry for China for suffering this kind of burden alone.

"But I was a coward and didn't face Mongolia as the real me." Her voice broke and Russia just grabbed her hand tighter.

"I tried acting more manly, but I knew deep down that Mongolia will soon find out about the real me and and he w-will. . "

"Shhh. There now China, he didn't and he didn't do anything to you." He pulled China into his lap and hugged her while rubbing her back softly.

"Now, do you want something to drink?" Russia asked a few minutes later. China gave a small nod and Russia went to the pot on the stone stove. He gave her a cupful and she drank heartily. She sighed after the warm water had soothed her sore throat.

"Shi?" China asked when she noticed that Russia was silently staring at her with his head rested in the palm on his hand.

"Tell me, China, why are you sick when the war is over?" China blushed but gave him her answer.

"My people, they are revolting." Russia raised his brow.

"But they seemed happy when I came here." China smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, but the revolution will be soon. I can feel it. Democratic and Communist ideals are pulling my people apart. They are making me sick."

"I'll help you." Russia tried but China shook her head.

"I would love to but this is my war. My people will resolve this on their own." Russia then took her hand and kissed it. China's heart started beating wildly and she stared at her Northern neighbour.

"True, but I'll always be here when you need me." China smiled. Maybe they could have a future after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you invisiblemanda! Enjoy your outing:D**

**I wasn't expecting this to happened, but I tried making it more historical than not. Still, I got inspiration from being sick myself a few weeks back.**

**Facts:**

**In 1945 ****China ****emerged from the war nominally a great military power but economically weak and on the verge of all-out civil war. The economy was sapped by the military demands of a long costly war and internal strife, by spiraling****inflation****, and by corruption in the****Nationalist****government that included ****profiteering****,****speculation ****and ****hoarding****.**

**As you may all know, China communist party won the civil war (thanks to Russia's help). Now, here''s the miss-nomers. China isn't a full time Communist now, but a Socialist, its like a combination of democracy and communist. Anyway, historically speaking, after China's Communist party, their pact with Russia, then USSR had gotten stronger but when the USSR dissolved their pact broke and they split. Those the Sino-Soviet Split, occurs. But now, they are friends again! More if you asked me;)**

**The USSR were fighting the invading German Forces, and the Japanese were stuck in China, because their forces were capable of keeping them there. If the USSR didn't aid the Chinese, the better trained and equipped Japanese troops could have took over China pretty fast. This meant that the Japanese were capable of invading the USSR through Siberia, which would mean a two front war. This is horrible for a country on the verge of collapse by the Axis from the Europe. Plus if the USSR did establish a great connection, it would have meant access to a nation with barely tapped resources. It would have also meant a great win in the Cold War which was becoming very clear by 1943 - 1944. Also since the USSR lost the Russo - Japanese War, if Japan had war with another country, it was obvious the USSR will support the opposing side.**

**In 1259 Great Khan ****Möngke ****died while ****Kublai Khan****, his brother, was campaigning against the ****Song Dynasty ****in ****South China ****and ****Ariq Böke****, his other brother, commanded the Mongol homelands. So the Mongol soldiers rape almost all of their captive's wives, daughters and mothers. Its is said that "the greatest humiliation you can give to your enemy is invade the pussy of their female." (that gave me the kills when I first heard this). 1 out 5 of the victims took their lives. And it the first ever recorded suicide in history. ****Mongol****-led ****Yuan Dynasty****(1271–1368) ruled before the establishment of the Ming Dynasty ( China's greatest Dynasty).**

**World War 2 hadn't truly ended when Germany surrendered on late April and early May, it might had ended in the West but in the East, Japan was still strong and destructive****. ****On 15 August 1945 ****Japan surrendered****, with the ****surrender documents ****finally signed aboard the deck of the American battleship ****USS **_**Missouri **_**on 2 September 1945, ending the war.**

**Thank you for reading this and reviews are always welcome. You can pin point out any historical inaccuracy, if you want. I only know all of this by reading, researching and of course watching the TV.**

**Have a great day everybody:) and Happy New Year! **


End file.
